This invention relates to an electric circuit for an appliance for magnetizing and demagnetizing permanent magnets.
An arrangement capable of both magnetizing and demagnetizing permanent magnets has not hitherto been proposed. A special coil is needed to magnetize or demagnetize permanent magnets or permanent magnetic systems by the impulsing method. Known circuits which have been used for the purpose of magnetization and demagnetization are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings which will be described hereinafter.